After the Falls
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are on a bus back to California, the Stans are traveling the world, school has started yet again, and a mysterious newcomer accidently revives and old foe. What new adventures and mysteries will everyone come across now? (Post Weirdmageddon)(Minor/suggested WenDip)
1. Goodbye Gravity Falls

**Welp Gravity Falls is over an omg was that finale intense. Time for the fanfictions!**

 **(OC alert: this story will have at least one OC! OC alert over!)**

 **Enjoy~!**

Sunlight poured into the bus windows, waking Dipper up. He sat up, careful not to stir his sister, and looked out the window.

Welcome to California!

The sign read in large, colorful letters. He sighed and looked at the note in his lap that he had received a few hours ago. Waddles looked at him an oinked. Dipper gently began to pet the small pig. Dipper looked out the window and gazed upon the quickly changing scenery. The trees changed from towering, dark pines to lighter, small, domestic trees. He watched the world fly by for an hour or so before the bus station became visible in the distance. He looked down, just to make sure he had everything and noticed something sticking out of his bag that he hadn't put there. It was a small box that had been taped shut. He peeled the tape off and opened it, gasping quietly at what was inside. On top was a picture taken at their party. Everyone in Gravity Falls somehow made it into the shot. Dipper smiled and looked at what was underneath the frame. It was a dark blue book, the same size as the journals. On the front was a golden pine tree with the number 4 written on it and there was a golden shooting star on the back. He opened it and saw a note written on the first page.

 _Dipper,_

 _By the time you read this, both of us will probably be out of town, going on our own journeys. I left this for you to begin your own research, if you'd like. Perhaps you and Mabel can write it together. I've made many mistakes in my life, but the biggest one was leaving Stanley behind. Don't lose sight of what matters, Dipper. Mysteries are fun and all, but family is the most important thing._

 _You're leaving soon, so this is all I have time to write. Just remember who you are and what matters and you'll do fine._

 _Grunkle Ford_

The note was short, only lasting part of the first page. Dipper flipped through the book, it was completely empty aside from the note. He pulled out a pen and wrote _Property of Dipper_ Mabel stirred in her sleep next to him _and Mabel Pines._ He put the picture and the book back into the box before poking Mabel.

"We're home now Mabel. Time to see where the future takes us." He said, grabbing his bags. The bus stopped and hissed faintly as it lowered to the ground. Mabel blinked slowly and lifted her head up. Waddles licked her face and she giggled.

"I can't believe summer is already over." She said, bittersweetly as she grabbed her bags. Dipper stepped out of the bus only to be assaulted with hugs from their parents.

"It's been so long! How have you been?" Their mom asked as she picked Dipper up. "And you've grown! Look at you now!" Dipper giggled awkwardly, knowing he probably hadn't grown and Mabel was probably still the self proclaimed 'alpha twin'. Their parents helped load their luggage into the car.

"Mabel, didn't we tell you you couldn't bring a pig home?" Her dad asked.

"Grunkle Stan said that because he had to deal with Waddles all summer you two had to deal with him now." Mabel said, hugging Waddles. The pig oinked in agreement. Her parents sighed.

"Anyway, let's get you two settled in, school starts tomorrow so you better get a lot of sleep!" Their mom said, planning to have a heated debate with Stan later via a phone call. The two got into the back of the car, Dipper holding the box tightly.

"Dipper, don't you want to put that in the trunk?" His dad asked. Dipper shook his head. "Fair enough." Their mom started the car and they drove off. Dipper opened the box and showed the picture to Mabel. A few tears found their way into her eyes.

"Um...Mabel, are you okay?" She quickly wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just got some glitter in my eyes." She said quickly. Dipper then reached for the journal.

"Well, guess what else is in here?"

"Dogs! Dogs with hats!"

"You better not have brought more animals home." Their dad said from the front seat. Dipper shook his head and pulled out the journal. Mabel's eyes widened.

"When did you get that?!" She asked as he opened it and showed the note to her. She looked to the left of the note and saw what Dipper wrote and smiled. "Mystery twins?" She held her fist out.

"Mystery twins!" Dipper said and they fistbumped with their parents 'awww'ing from the front seat.

"Oh, hey Dipper, where'd you get the hat?" His dad asked.

"Wendy gave it to me right before we left." He replied.

"Wendy? Oooh, does my little boy have a girlfriend now?" His mom asked, jokingly. Dipper started blushing furiously.

"What...um...no...yes...maybe-"  
"What Dipper is trying to say is that he is madly in love with Wendy."

"Mabel!" The girl shrugged and laughed.

"You know it's true." Their parents laughed as they pulled into the driveway.

"Alright you two, you've clearly had an eventful few months that we'd love to hear about, but for now just take care of your luggage and hit the hay." Their mom said as she pulled bags out of the trunk. The twins nodded and walked into the house. They lingered for a second before quietly going up the stairs into their room. Mabel flopped down onto her bed.

"Hello bed!" She said. "Whop~!" She placed a sticker onto the frame, adding yet another to a huge collection of them. Dipper sat down on his bed and opened his suitcase. He placed the journal on his nightstand and put a few pictures on top of it.

"What are we supposed to tell people?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Mabel sat up, confused. Waddles mirrored her confused face with one of his own.

"No one is going to believe us. Think about everything we've done this summer, we've battled gnomes, you've met a mermaid, I was turned into a literal puppet by a triangle, we watched someone come through an interdimensional gateway, we time-traveled, and we just ended the apocalypse before it could go global. If we tell any of that to anyone they'll think we're crazy!" Mabel pulled out her scrapbook and began to flip through it. She grabbed a pink, fluffy pen and some paper.

"You're right! I have pictures, but even with those people will still think all that mystery stuff you're into has gotten to us. We're going to need a big bag, our homemade shrink ray, some unicorn hair, glitter, and a pie. Then we can capture some gnomes-"

"Or we can just come up with a cover story." Mabel stopped tapping her chin with the pen.

"Or that, yeah." Someone knocked on the door before it opened.

"I just got off the phone, either of you two know where your uncle ran off to?" Their mom asked.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.  
"I just called his shop's number and some other guy answered the phone."

"Oh, yeah, Stan gave the shack to Soos because he's moving." Dipper said, quickly trying to finish the cover story that just partially popped into his head.

"Where'd he go?"

"He bought a boat and is going to sail around the world!" Mabel declared, now standing on her bed and holding her hand in the air with the other on her hip. Their mom looked to Dipper to verify Mabel's claims and he nodded.

"He decided to retire at the end of the summer and gave the shack to a friend."

"Do you two know how to contact him?" Both twins shook their heads, knowing it wouldn't be easy to contact two guys sailing around the world solving mysteries. Their mom sighed and walked away. Dipper picked up the blue journal and a pen. He opened it up to the next blank page and began to write.

 _If you've ever taken a trip through the northwest, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Gravity Falls…_

 **Alrighty then! This is going to cycle through the three groups (The Stans, The twins, and The four Gravity Falls girls [Wendy, Grenda, Candy, and Pacifica]) of characters chapter by chapter. I'm not exactly sure of what order I want to do them in right now, I'll figure it out later. For now just know that all three groups will eventually come together and there shall be plot, prophecies, ciphers and more~! Also, all ciphers will use the Caesar Cipher (three letters back) for my convenience and for yours.**

 **WKH QHZ PBVWHUB KDV EHJXQ**

 **L DOZDBV ORYH KDYLQJ IXQ**

 **QRZ WKDW WKHB KDYH SDUWHG OLYHV**

 **WLPH WR VHH LI L VXUYLYH**

 **Not the most original cipher, I know, but I'm no poet. Anyway, mega-shots of Mabel juice to anyone who translates that!**

 **See you next time~!**

 **Bye~!**


	2. Alone in the Woods

**Next chapter, huzzah~!**

 **Shout out to Guest for solving last chapter's cipher! Here's a cup of Mabel juice! It has plastic dinosaurs in it~!**

 **Enjoy~!**

Everyone lingered at the bus station for a few minutes, seemingly denying that summer was over and the mystery twins were gone. Candy and Soos pulled tissues out of their pockets and began tearing up. Grenda punched herself in the gut several times mumbling about punching away her feelings. Wendy clutched her hat tightly and the Stans stood there in silence.

"I can't believe they're really gone." Soos said. "Summer went by so quickly."

"I know, it seems like just yesterday two tiny children were dumped on my doorstep and here we are, the two of them dumped back onto the bus and they're being sent in the opposite direction." Stan said, trying to hide his emotions. He was really proud of them, even if he wouldn't admit it. Candy's phone buzzed. The girl looked at it and sighed sadly.

"I've got to go, my parents are starting to do some back to school shopping." She wiped a few tears from her eyes and hugged Grenda before the two ran off together. Soos sighed sadly and pulled a fez out of his back pocket along with an eyepatch.

"I've got lots of cleaning up to do over at the shack." He put the fez on his head and smiled. He turned around and began walking away, Wendy trailing close behind and making sure she still had a job. Stan and Ford stood alone as the sun continued to march forward.

"Ready to get going? We've got a long journey ahead of us." Ford asked. Stan sighed before smiling and taking his brother's hand.

"To new beginnings!" He said. "High six?" Ford looked at Stan. He stared at him and then at the hand he was holding up.

"High six." Ford slapped the hand and both of them smiled. The two walked away from the bus stop, preparing for what lay ahead.

 _Elsewhere…_

A young girl sat next to a strange statue in the middle of the forest. She stared at it for hours, trying to understand its meaning, its purpose. She watched birds land and take off from its outstretched hand and strangely tall top hat. She felt almost as if the statue was calling out to her, desperately trying to tell her something.

"I guess you're just a nomad." She said to the stone. "Just like me, I suppose." She stood up and looked at it for a few more minutes, watching birds land on it and leap into the air again. She got close enough to it to see the few details on the statue were flawless. The bowtie, the single eyeball, and its hand that reached out of the ground. Even the sizes of the edges seemed perfect, planned out, almost unnatural. She reached out to it. Outstretching her hand to the cold stone one. "From one nomad to another, I guess. I'll see you around." She said to the stone as she pretended to shake its hand. She tried to let go, but some invisible force kept her hand stuck to the rock one. "What the-?" She continued trying to pull away with no success. A small blue light emanated from their interlocked hands for a few seconds. It faded quickly and a burning sensation filled the girl's body. She shook in fear as the statue finally released her from its death-grip. The burning grew more and more painful and her cries and screams echoed around the trees, unheard. She looked down and saw a triangle with strange symbols surrounding it was burned into her hand. The pain finally became too much and she fell over, giving in to the burning. The last thing she processed was a shadow emerging from behind the statue and a faint laugh echoing around her.

 **Dun dun dun! (It's really short, I know :( )**

 **WKH ERGB KDV EHHQ IRXQG**

 **IURP LW'V UHIXJH LQ WKH JURXQG**

 **LW LV L, WKH PDVWHU RI PLQGV**

 **QRZ LW'V RQOB D PDWWHU RI WLPH**

 **Waddle's hugs if you figure it out~!**

 **See you next time~!**

 **Bye~!**


	3. Into the Future

**Waddles hugs for Flamestar072 and FanficFan920 for figuring out the cipher! (Holds up Waddles) enjoy you two! And FanficFan920, I'll work on that. I'm not really much of a poet, but I can try!**

 **Enjoy~!**

Stan packed the rest of his clothes into the suitcase and slammed it shut. Ford looked into his own bag and glanced at what he was carrying. A few pairs of clothes, some old pictures, a gun (just to be safe, the world is full of strange things after all), and a pair of gloves Mabel had knitted for him (go on, try to find a store that sells gloves with six fingers, do it). He zipped his bag shut and smiled at Stan.

"Ready to get going?"

"You bet, I'm just gonna go say goodbye to Soos and stuff." He said, grabbing his bag and leaving the room. Ford walked outside and put his bag into the trunk of Stan's car before walking off into the forest for a few minutes. He walked over to the clearing where they wound up after the Fearamid was destroyed. He looked up and sighed, now knowing exactly what Stan felt when he thought he'd lost him.

"At least it didn't take thirty years to get you back." Ford quietly mumbled as he laid down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" He quickly sat up and turned around to see Stan staring at him.

"Oh, Stanley, I was just-"  
"No, it's alright if you want to stay for a few minutes or whatever, take in the scenery." Stan sat down next to him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, simply watching the first leaves of the season fall. "Our lives sure have been crazy, huh?" Ford looked at him. "I mean, think about it, you came here and built that crazy portal thing, got trapped who knows where for thirty years while I pretended to be you, then that chaos god guy ended the world for a few days, only for things to wind up just like they used to be. Us sitting somewhere watching the sunset."

"Life sure has a way of coming around, don't you think?" Stan nodded.

"It just likes to take its sweet time doing it." The two watched as the sun slowly sank below the horizon and watched the last orange rays disappeared. Ford stood up.

"Ready to go?" The two smiled and each other and departed to go buy a boat and sail away.

 _Elsewhere…_

Soos had just gotten off the phone with Melody. She would be back in town in a week or two and able to work at the shack full time since Wendy could only work after school. He pulled out a broom and began to clean the area up. The shack could probably be up and running again in a few days if he cleaned it fast enough. He saw a box on the counter and opened it up. Inside were a few pictures of Dipper and Mabel and a small evergreen book. The book had three golden symbols on the front of it; a question mark, an axe, and a llama, all with the number 5 written on them. He opened the book and saw a small note on the first page.

 _Gravity Falls has many unexplored mysteries and you may need to save it again one day. Do with this as you please._

 _Stanford Pines_

Soos remembered the symbols were on the cipher thing they were going to use to destroy Bill. Wendy walked into the shack.

"Hey Soos, I got the supplies you asked me to get." She said, holding up some boards and a box of nails. "What's that?" Soos held up the green journal and the pictures.

"Mr. Pines left these here for us...I think." He said, showing her the note. Wendy pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number Dipper gave her as the two left. She put it on speaker phone and placed it on the counter.

"Hello?" A strange voice answered the phone, it was probably female.

"Hi, this is Wendy, is this the Pines family?"

"Yes, you must be the girl Dipper and Mabel were talking about earlier. I assume you want to talk to them."

"Yes please."

"Hold on one second." For the next few seconds muffled voices and shuffling around was heard in the speakers.

"Hello?" She recognized Dipper's voice immediately.

"Hey Dipper! You made it back okay, right?"

"Oh, hi Wendy! Yeah, we made it back okay and so far our parents haven't tried to get rid of Waddles, so that's good." There were more muffled voices and movement before a quick beep sound was heard. "You're on speaker phone now."

"Hey Wendy! How's everyone holding up?" Mabel asked.

"It's been a long day to say the least."

"Hey dude! Hey girl-dude!" Soos said.

"Oh, hey Soos! I had no idea you were there." Dipper said.

"I am silent like a ninja." Laughter echoed on both ends. Wendy held up the journal as if to show it to the twins.

"I actually called to ask you guys if you knew anything about this book your uncle left here." Wendy said.

"You got one too?" Dipper asked. "I found a blue one tucked into my bag."  
"Ours is green and Soos found it in the shack."

"I'm wondering why he left one for me and Mabel. It's not like the weirdness leaves Gravity Falls." Dipper said. "Does it?"

"I don't know dude, I think that it'd be a good idea to hang onto these things for now. Who knows what adventure could come next?" Wendy said. She yawned. "I've got school tomorrow and you two do too, I think we should all get some sleep."

"Agreed." Both twins said at once. Waddles oinked in agreement.

"Talk to you later, bye!" Wendy said.

"Bye!" She ended the call and closed her phone. She handed the journal to Soos.

"Keep that here, we can figure out what to do with it tomorrow." Soos saluted her. "Night Soos!" She called as she left.

"Goodnight!" He put the journal back in the box and set the pictures on top of it. "I wonder what strange things are in store for us!"

 **Not the longest but that was a good spot to end it.**

 **DQRWKHU MRXUQDO IRXQG**

 **ZKR LV WKH JLUO RQ WKH JURXQG**

 **DV WKH ILUH IODVKHV**

 **KHU PLQG VKDOO IDOO WR DVKHV**

 **Free hugs from Bill (and a private piano concert) if you can figure this out!**

 **See you next time~!**

 **Bye~!**


	4. The Trapped Demon

**Did Kiu1q2w and Flamestar072 enjoy their hugs and private concert from Bill? I hope so!**

 **Attention! The axe on journal five was a typo that I forgot to correct! I was originally going to also have symbols for Candy and Grenda on the journal and not use signs from the cipher but changed it last minute and forgot to edit Wendy's symbol! The symbols on journal five are the llama, question mark, and ice bag!**

 **PSA over!**

 **Enjoy~!**

It had been a week since the twins had returned from Gravity Falls. Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda all called daily to check up on them to make sure they hadn't died or something. The twin's cover story for the summer was that their uncle was working on a fantasy novel about the town, which is where all the magical adventures occurred. Dipper checked the mailbox as the two finished their journey home from school and saw something interesting. There was a letter addressed to them from...Maine? The two looked at the envelope, trying to figure out who was attempting to contact them. Mabel shrugged.

"Maybe there's some other Dipper and Mabel Pines near here and they got the wrong address?" She asked as Dipper opened the front door.

"I think that us getting their mail would've happened before now if that were the case." The two walked in. "We're home!"

"Great! If you have any homework then go on upstairs and get started on it." Their mom said.

"Okay~!" Mabel replied, putting a sticker on her mom's shirt. "Whop~!" She giggled and walked up the stairs. "Hello there, Waddles~!" She greeted her pig. He oinked in reply. Dipper sat on his bed and opened up the envelope. Inside was a note written on light blue paper that had a hotel address on it. There were two types of writing on the inside, blocky and unprofessional and neat cursive, both of which Dipper recognized.

"It's a letter from Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford!" He said in excitement. Mabel lept onto his bed and looked at it.

"Oooh! I wanna see!" Dipper began to read.

 **Dipper and Mabel,**

 **Been doing okay? I bet Mabel said there were more Pines twins when she saw this.**

 **I can't believe it's been a whole week since summer ended.**

 **Life has been pretty good out here, Ford and I have gotten along just fine so far.**

 **Like school so far? That stuff's important...kind of.**

 **I'll figure out how you can contact us soon enough, I already miss you two.**

 **Stan**

 _Boy, it's been a whole week since summer ended? I feel like I just met you two._

 _Ah, time flies when you're having fun, I guess._

 _Can you two do me a favor and check Dipper's bag? I left a secret in there._

 _Knowing you two, though, you've probably already found it._

 _We'll write again soon!_

 _Ford_

"How'd he know that I did that?" Mabel asked. She gasped. "It must be through magic!"

"That, or it's pretty obvious you'd assume something crazy?" Dipper asked sarcastically.

"That too." She said, giggling. Dipper analyzed the letter. "What is it?"

"Something seems off, look at all the weird spacings in it. It's almost like a code or something." Dipper pulled out the black light he carried around for the past few months and flicked it on. Nothing appeared. "Something doesn't seem right…" He looked at the billboard hanging over his bed. He hung up a world map and pinned the letter to the tip of Maine.

"You're just paranoid." She said, shooting him with a Nyarf gun. "I'm sure they're doing fine." Dipper looked at the letter he had pinned to the map.

"It's just in case something is actually going on. But, if you insist then I'll try not thinking about it too much."

 _Elsewhere…_

"Are you sure they can figure it out? The message seemed pretty cryptic to me." Stan said.

"I think they'll figure it out soon enough. Between the two of them they should be able to crack it soon enough." Ford shuddered. "I just can't believe this is actually happening. I thought he was gone for good."

"We all did, don't be too hard on yourself because of it."

"Alright, fine. But we'll need to figure out a backup plan just in case that can't figure it out."

"What did you have in mind?"

 _Elsewhere…_

The girl was unconscious. She looked around and saw the same forest landscape, which was now black and white. Greys covered the trees and grass, a bright white sun sat in the sky, and a black statue stood in front of her. Laughter echoed all around her and the black stone began to glow blue. She backed away and the laughter grew louder. The statue exploded, leaving a small, yellow, and flat version of it floating in the air.

" _Yes! I've been freed! I live again! That stupid toy could never destroy me!"_ He cheered. He looked down at the girl. " _Hey kid! Thanks for getting me out of that rock! You deserve a prize! Have a giant floating baby head!"_ He clapped his hands together and a puff of smoke appeared, but no giant floating baby head. " _What?! Oh well, I'm out of here!"_ He tried to fly off, but see-through teal shackles appeared around his wrists and ankles. " _What did you do to me?!"_ He screamed. The girl looked down and saw that the chains around his limbs were also connected to hers. She tugged on the chains, but it only brought the triangle closer.

"How would I have done this? You did something! What the heck are you, anyway?!"

" _The name's Bill. And that's none of your business."_ He paused for a second, thinking about something. " _Time to talk to an old friend."_ The girl was confused. She watched as the landscape disappeared and they spiraled into an unknown destination. " _I can't ditch your mind, but I can still go into someone else's dreams!"_ He said. A new image spiraled into existence and the girl was thrown into it, being dragged by the chains. There was a man there, he looked pretty old, actually. Somewhere in his fifties or sixties. He looked at the triangle and gasped.

"No...how?! You were erased! You died with Stan! I erased you myself!" Bill laughed.

" _He, a mortal, lived and I'm practically a god so why can't I?"_ He continued laughing before the girl yanked on the chains. She shouted at the man.

"Listen, you clearly know this guy, how do I get rid of him?!" She yelled. The man looked at the chains and shackles the two wore.

"You're trapped, aren't you?" He asked Bill.

" _For now, just until I can get rid of this extra baggage."_ He said, clearly annoyed. The man looked at the girl.

"Whatever you do, don't let him take over your body. I know of a way to stop him, but it's complicated."

"It's okay, I don't care if I die. I'm a nobody, no one will miss me if I'm gone. I just need to get rid of this triangle guy, right?" She held a finger gun up to her own head. The man's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't do anything reckless! If you're thinking of doing what I think you are then it will only free him! Listen, I've stopped BIll before and I can do it again." The man said.

" _Yes, you 'stopped' me, well, I've got places to be and things to do Sixer. See you around!"_ The landscape disappeared as the girl was dragged back into her own mind. She woke up and looked around.

"It's gone." Where the statue was yesterday was just a hole. She blinked a few times just to make sure she was seeing correctly, only to find she couldn't see out of her right eye. She walked over to a slow stream and stared at her reflection. Her left eye was its normal teal color, but her right eye was a bright yellow with a cat eye slit down the middle. There was a faint blue glow in the middle of the slit pupil. Bill's laughter echoed in her mind.

 _If you're going to be here for a while, then there's some stuff you should know. My name's Lea. I've never had a last name and never knew my family. I'm a nomad, I have no home. I've been passing through Oregon and stumbled upon Gravity Falls, which is where I found you._

" _I already know all about you."_ Bill's voice echoed in her mind. " _I don't care about you or your life story. I'm only here because I'm too weak to exist on my own right now. You'll be the first person I'm going to kill once I get out. Just for fun. It's been awhile since I've gotten to kill anyone."_

 **Can you solve the letter? I took a piece out of Death Note's book of hidden puzzles. It's a kind of lame puzzle once you figure it out, but whatever.**

 **WKH WZR ILJKW WKH FKDLQV**

 **DV KLV SRZHU JDLQV**

 **ZLOO WKH FLSKHU UHWXUQ**

 **RU ZLOO WKHB DOO EXUQ**

 **Hugs from Lil' Gideon of you can figure this out!**

 **See you next time~!**

 **Bye~!**


End file.
